2012-09-22 - Child Search
Kara Zor-El is in her apartment building, currently in the penthouse apartment by the outside garden. There's barely any furniture still - she hasnt gotten around to buying any - so she's sitting on a metal chair outside, reading the Daily Planet and looking annoyed. It's about the missing children. She was about to head to Arkham to find out if the Dollmaker knew anything about it - if he wasnt speaking to the cops, she'd MAKE him talk to her. She was nice when she put caught him and put him in jail. Even if Cat Grant kicked his teeth in. Kara thinks that might be the right idea actually. At the very least she should head to STAR LAbs to ask to see the cybernetic parts from the missing kids and see if there are clues with microscopic vision to who made them. Superboy flies in, spotting Kara with the newspaper, frowning a little. "I was there just after one of the kids went missing," he remarks at the headline. "Kid's mom... who goes after /kids/? I mean, I can't even really understand what'd make someone want to do that," the young man who was never a child remarks, shaking his head. Kara Zor-El frowns looking at the paper, then up at Kon. "Dollmaker's a sick twisted person." She looks north. "He's in Arkham right now but I don't know." Oh yeah, Super-vision. "I just feel he has to be behind it somehow. This is too much like his M.O." She looks up at Kon. "You were just where... at STAR Labs?" "Nah, at the kid's house. I heard the screams," Kon says, shaking his head. "Whoever it is, they're using the sewers. Spotted a lose manhole cover nearby. They're lined with lead, though, and... well, I'm fast, but there's no way I can search the entire Metropolis sewer system on my own." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "If it's Dollmaker or Toyman, they probably have figured ways to hide it from people like me and Kal as well.... Want to come with me to STAR Labs? If the technology is like Dollmaker's, I'll probably need someone to distract the guards while I beat the information out of him." Wow.... Kara's sort of dark when it comes to Dollmaker. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "If it's Dollmaker or Toyman, they probably have figured ways to hide it from people like me and Kal as well.... Want to come with me to Arkham? I'll probably need someone to distract the guards while I beat the information out of him." Wow.... Kara's sort of dark when it comes to Dollmaker. "He's been in Arkham the whole time right? How do we even know he knows what's going on?" Conner wonders. He shakes his head. "No, long as he stays in Arkham, he's not hurting the kids, but someone else might be. They should be our priority. We can figure out the full story after," he says, considering. "Just how good is your sense of direction?" he wonders. Kara Zor-El looks at Kon. "I don't know if he's been in Arkham the whole time. But this is his M.O. And if it's not him, he still might know something about it." She shrugs. "Pretty good, why?" "We need to search the sewers. The layout's... weird. Public record, looked it up at the library once. It's not quite a maze, but... well, I'm not sure one person could search it alone... Okay, maybe Bart, but even he'd probably miss some bits." He considers for a moment. "If we got Clark in on it, I think we could probably pull it off, though." Kara Zor-El peers at Kon. "Why do you think Dollmaker has nothing to do with it? Or knows something about it at least?" She then just nods. "We could also just search the areas that are lead lined.... find them quicker that way. I still think Dollmaker probably knows something." "He might be involved, but... look, last time the kids' had already had their life irrevokably changed," Kon says. "I'm focusing on that. We find the kids, then we can worry about how and why. You..." he pauses for a moment, eyes closed. "You didn't see that kids mother. I--" he chokes up for a moment, eyes watering a little. "I've seen people panic, I've seen people freak out, but I have never seen an adult that distraught about something before. She begged me to find her son. I had to promise her, just to try and calm her down. Robby and the others are my priority number one, and the entire thing's got some lead." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I saw the last group of kids. Okay. We'll keep your promise.... any idea where to start or just randomly start searching the sewers?" "Krypto," Kon says, with the conviction of a rapidly forming plan. "We'll start with Krypto."